


Mismatched Couples

by echronus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Movie Star!Zach, lawyer!chris
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: 本篇基於Just the Sexiest Man Alive 《情逢敵手》by Julie James改編，故大量情節與對話均借鑒原著。為了配合原著劇情，OOC是一定的。雖然背景跟好萊塢有關，不過不是現實向的啊！就是篇大明星苦追小律師的AU文。原本只是套劇情以大綱式行文，不過越後面越寫越詳細了，這次就藉由紀念Pinto結婚週年的機會來重修整篇XD





	Mismatched Couples

在現今美國社會的氛圍下，擔任職場性騷擾被告的辯護律師可能比擔任殺人犯的律師還要來得容易惹人非議。畢竟殺人犯可能情有可原，但對女性下屬性騷的主管並沒有什麼好值得辯駁的。因此，即便委託者是有名的跨國企業，整個S＆T律師事務所上下沒有半個律師想接下這案子。就算老大暗示了只要能勝訴就有望成為今年擢升的合夥人備選，情況也是一樣。只除了——

 

Chris Pine從柏克萊法律系畢業後，憑藉著自己的實力和一點幸運，進到了洛杉磯頗富盛名的S＆T律師事務所，從最基層的實習生開始幹起。過了十年，已經是位小有名氣，能獨當一面的律師了。他最大的夢想就是成為事務所的合夥人，他為了這個目標投入了200％的精力，甚至犧牲了他的社交生活。所以有個這麼好的機會出現，就算贏面再低，他也會勇於接受挑戰的。

 

Chris原本拿手的是民事案件，所以他沒日沒夜地為了這案子做準備，研讀勞動法和平權法案，時常加班得很晚，甚至同事笑他簡直沒有私生活可言他也無所謂（因為那的確是事實）。

 

但對造律師Mr Fernando也時不時地打電話來勸他放棄，瞧，這不就又打來了。

 

「你好，是。不，我的當事人不會接受這麼高額的和解金，畢竟只是幾句粗話兒椅，甚至都不是罵了婊子之類的針對女性的用詞。你們堅持有的話請提出具體證據。不，我方不會接受，下週法庭見吧。」

 

Chris掛掉電話後才踏進辦公室，他的助理Ryan一看到他就從座位上跳起。「呃……老大找你，他交代你一進辦公室就去找他。」

 

Chris原本就不是很好的心情開始忐忑不安，他在腦子裡轉了一圈，想不起來有什麼重要的事讓Bruce這麼急著找他。「他有說找我什麼事嗎？」

 

Ryan搖頭。「他沒說。」

 

「好吧。」

 

Chris站在Bruce的辦公室門前，每次他都要忍不住讚嘆一下資深合夥人的辦公室多麼氣派，總有一天他也會升到像這樣的辦公室裡，他一直都如此深信著。深吸了口氣，Chris檢查了一下自己的衣著才敲門，才敲了兩下就聽到請進的聲音，這代表Bruce一直在等他。

 

「嗨，Chris，最近還順利吧？」Bruce揚起親切的微笑。「案子的進度怎麼樣了？」

 

Chris暗想，Bruce找他來絕對不是只想瞭解他手上這案件的情況。「目前很順利，下週會開庭審查我們提的證據排除聲請，我預估對造有一半的證據會被排除。剛剛對造律師打給我提議和解。」

 

「喔，是嗎？那你怎麼說。」

 

「他已經清楚明白我們無意和解了。」

 

「很好，一有進展就回報，有問題的話隨時可以問我。」

 

Chris點點頭。「好的。」他作勢要起身離開。而Bruce見狀清了清喉嚨，Chris又順勢坐了下去。 _ 好吧，來了。 _ 「還有別的事嗎？」

 

Bruce往後靠上椅背，十指搭成塔狀沉默著，似乎在組織語言，抑或是在營造開口前的戲劇氛圍，許多訴訟律師都有這種毛病，Bruce也不例外。

 

「老實說……有件事需要你的幫忙。」Bruce謹慎地開口道。

 

Chris開始在心裡衡量利害，他為了目前這個案子忙得不可開交，連週末也天天來事務所報到，這些Bruce都知道的。在這種情況下他還要求他額外幫忙，也許會是個好機會？「是慈善服務嗎？」

 

「呃，不是。比較像幫個小忙。」

 

好吧，小忙有多意思。也許是要幫忙寫答辯搞；或是他的哪個親戚小孩惹了什麼麻煩要處理，總之就是不會有加班費的意思。「什麼忙？」其實Chris早就知道Bruce等會一定會說「這個狀況很微妙……」，資深律師都是這樣開場白的。

 

「這個狀況很微妙……」

 

Chris默默地在心裡翻了個白眼，不過他還是裝出一付很熱心聆聽的樣子。

 

「公司另一位資深合夥人，稅務組的Bill，他有很多客戶都是好萊塢的明星。其中有一位客戶最近要主演一部法律驚悚片，他希望和我們事務所的訴訟律師一起工作，觀摩真正的律師在法庭上的行為舉止，並且提供他指導。」

 

Chris消化著適才那一番話，所以Bruce的意思是要他在這麼忙的時候還得分神去當大明星的保姆？這大概是什麼整人遊戲吧。「你在開玩笑吧？」

 

但Bruce板起臉來，彷彿在說「有問題嗎？」Chris暗自叫苦，天啊，他是認真的。

 

「我老實跟你說吧，Chris，我們合夥人們的時薪太高了，可無法耗在這種事上。但這件事是我們開發客戶的大好機會，所以我需要派出我們形象最好的律師，也就是你。」

 

他承認Bruce這樣說對他來說是挺受用的，可他不覺得這是什麼嚴肅的法律工作，畢竟電影的法庭戲都是亂灑狗血，說些「真相太驚人，你無法承受」之類的誇張台詞。所以他決定拋出他覺得最有說服力的軟釘子。

 

「我想事務所有很多比我還資深的前輩，他們肯定也很想爭取到好萊塢的大明星為客戶，絕對有許多人會自願接下這個工作的。」

 

而Bruce也不是省油的燈。「我相信你是事務所裡最優秀的訴訟律師，所以你最適合代表我們。」

 

王牌一出，正中死穴。Chris要是再拒絕下去，反倒是承認自己能力不足了。他在心裡深深嘆口氣，「好吧，什麼時候？」

 

Bruce露出得逞的笑容。「週四。」

 

「很好，我會安排好所需的事務。」

 

Chris再度起身，這次Bruce沒有阻攔。Chris握住門把要開門時才想到他也許應該先問一下對方的名字。「對了，我想我該問一下那位客戶的名字。」

 

「Zachary Quinto。」

 

「喔，這樣啊。」

 

Bruce瞇起眼。「你該不會是他的粉絲吧？」

 

「才不是，我根本沒空看電影，只是聽過這名字而已。」只是碰巧知道他可是當紅炸子雞，原本他以為只是個沒什麼名氣的演員。

 

「很好，別被他迷昏頭了。」

 

Chris感到有點被冒犯了，他怎麼可能做出這麼不專業的事？

 

「永遠不可能！」


End file.
